August 31, 2010
Phyllis is sitting on the Crimson Lights patio writing a letter to a person who was going to publish her blog about being a woman scorned. She informs them it will now be about the homewreckers of Genoa City. Jill is at the Chancellor Mansion on the phone. She is checking to see if the changes she requested were made. Nikki is gazing at the alcohol on the table longingly. She takes the stopper out of the bottle and smells it. With shaking hands she pours some into a glass and puts it to her lips. Suddenly she gasps and wakes up on the couch. Meggie asks if she slept down there. Nikki says she came down to read and dozed off. Meggie offers her a smoothie. Nikki declines and says there's somewhere else she has to be. Nikki goes into the sauna at the spa and talks to Ashley. Ashley says she wishes them the best in marriage, noting that it's a special kind of devotion that Nikki has for Victor. Ashley apologizes for shutting her out in the past. Nikki appreciates it. They step out of the sauna when it gets too hot. Ashley says she hopes Victor has changed enough to stand by Nikki forever. Lauren walks into her office at Fenmore's and finds Jill - and her desk - moved in. Jill explains that she is entitled to half of the office. Mac and Victoria end up at the same yoga class. They awkwardly make small talk about Victoria's house. They discuss how weird it is that they are moving in with the other's ex. Chloe arrives and says, "Great. The Billy Abbott Fan Club." She notices Victoria's tattoo and tells her Billy will bail on her and she'll be sorry. Mac jumps in to say that Billy also got a tattoo and bought Victoria a big house. Chloe remarks about the therapy her daughter is going to have to go through due to all the girlfriends her father will have. Victoria asks Mac if she saw the Restless Style cover with Chloe and Kevin on the front. Chloe leaves. Meanwhile, Phyllis is lurking in the shadows, listening. Victoria and Ashley chat. Ashley is surprised to learn that she and Billy bought a house together. She remarks that it's a bold move, adding that Victor's shadow looms large, but once you're out from under it there's a huge sense of accomplishment. Victoria says it's not about her dad. She leaves and Abby joins Ashley. Abby crows about the massage she got. Abby asks her mother if she's getting 'the works' for Tucker. Ashley asks if that would be so bad. Abby says she'll never do that. She calls her mother out on living her life for the man she's seeing. Ashley admits she's done some extreme things for love, but one of them brought her Abby. Ashley tells her that at this point in time, she can be with a man without losing herself. Phyllis brings Summer to the park. Summer spots Sharon and runs over. Phyllis sends Summer to race the butterflies. Phyllis brings up Sharon staying at the tack house. Sharon says Nick didn't stay there with her, and now she has moved back to her old house without him. Sharon muses that she'd know that if she had listened to Nick, adding that he's a good man. Phyllis informs her that the 'good man' was sucking face with a blonde at Jimmy's the other night. She tells her she thought it was her, but then saw her at the coffee house. Sharon remains calm, but Phyllis thinks she's hiding her real feelings. Sharon tells her she's just grateful for the things she does have and walks off. Nikki visits Katherine and tells her she had a dream about wanting to drink. Kay shares her own experiences with drunk dreams. Nikki thinks it may be a sign not to marry Victor. She recalls that the last time she drank was in Mexico, and wonders if the dream is about fear of him hurting her again. Katherine tells her she can have Victor and stay sober. She adds that a dream can't blow her chance of having a good life with Victor. Chloe arrives at Crimson Lights where Heather approaches her. Chloe isn't in the mood, but Heather tells her she needs her help; Chance is in danger and he'll listen to her. Chloe lets her know she gave Chance back his ring, but he was too busy to notice. Heather calls her stupid, then suggests that she did it because of Ronan. Heather scoffs that Chloe and Chance never had a prayer. She thinks Chloe likes a pig like Ronan better and says they are perfect together. Chloe says that at least Ronan is upfront. Heather thinks Chloe has feelings for Ronan because she defends him. Chloe makes it clear that Heather stole Chance. Phyllis is nearby, listening and typing it up. Heather leaves and Phyllis asks Chloe what was going on. Chloe shrugs that nice guys can't be trusted. Phyllis yells at her to put her big girl pants on and deal with it. The startled Chloe calls Ronan and says she wants to see him. Phyllis goes back to her laptop and sends out her blog. Lauren and Jill meet up at the spa where Lauren has just found out Jill canceled one of her business decisions. They follow each other around the spa playing pranks on one the other. Lauren taunts Jill with a copy of Restless Style and offers to split it. Jill asks how petty can she be? They get into a fight that catches the attention of Abby, Ashley, Victoria and Mac. Sharon comes in, as does Chloe, who spots Heather and notes she stole her nail color and tells her to get her own life. All of their phones go off and they get copies of Phyllis's new blog, "The Real Homewreckers of Genoa City." Phyllis arrives in time for them all to read the blind items. They get confrontational toward Phyllis, who says if they think it's about them, maybe it's their guilt talking. They yell at her then leave one by one until Phyllis ends up sitting alone. Meggie pours herself some tea and sits down, looks at a photo of Victor and says, "Cheers, lover!" Nikki comes home and tells Meggie she feels wonderful and is going to go down to the stables. First, Nikki wants a smoothie. Katherine reads Phyllis' blog, in particular an item about a little minx with brains, looks, and from such a good family, but playing with fire; she may finally get burned. A hand with red fingernails grabs a home pregnancy test from a store shelf. Next: Jana comes in holding Delia and is introduced to everyone as Reed and Delia's new art teacher. Gloria offers Kevin a job. Ronan tells Heather to spy on Chance. ~Danny Well, this was a fun episode. I really don't see what the point of the whole blog was though. LOL moment of the day goes to Phyllis jumping up and down yelling "YAY! SUPER FUN!" when Summer told her she had fun with Sharon. I literally burst out laughing. ''In second place though was the hilarious antics of Lauren and Jill, especially them texting insults to each other while standing right next to each other. ''' ''Sometimes Abby isn't that annoying. Today she had a good discussion with her mother and didn't strip. I mean, she was in a robe but still. Even robo Mac had emotion today. man I hate NuHeather. "You and Chance's engagement only lasted a few months. You are sooooooooo not commited." It didn't last because you slept with her fiance! Category:Daily Digest